


I Can Be Accident

by rattlesnakes



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Kavinsky's feelings about everything are disturbed, Kavinsky's feelings about masculinity are disturbed, M/M, but whose aren't these days, spoilers for The Dream Thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattlesnakes/pseuds/rattlesnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumor has it: get in the car and what you hear is a sound of impact. A fanmix about Kavinsky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Be Accident

 

[download the .rar](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4ho2xwkqjsjn3cn/i%20can%20be%20accident.rar?dl=0) // listen at 8tracks (coming soon  
  
Amanda Palmer - Guitar Hero // R.E.M. - Drive // Regina Spektor - Oedipus // The Golden Palominos - The Ambitions Are // Soft Cell - Entertain Me // Oingo Boingo - Nasty Habits // TNT Jackson feat. Chris Corner - You And My Pearldiver // M.I.A. - XXXO // Sneaker Pimps - Spin Spin Sugar // The Cooper Temple Clause - Been Training Dogs // Moist - Silver // IAMX - President (IAMX Accident Remix) // Suicide - Rocket USA // Aston - Smells Like Teen Spirit (Cover) // I Monster - Daydream in Blue // Nirvana - Smells Like Teen Spirit // And So I Watch You From Afar - The Torch // Stars - Life 2: The Unhappy Ending // Bonus track: Simian Mobile Disco - Audacity of Huge  
  
  
 **1\. Amanda Palmer - Guitar Hero**  
 _X marks the box in the hole in the ground that goes off at a breath_  
 _So careful - don't make a sound_  
 _X marks the box in the hole in your head that you dug for yourself_  
 _Now lie in it_  
  
 **2\. R.E.M. - Drive**  
 _Maybe I drive to get off, baby_  
 _Hey kids, where are you_  
 _Nobody tells you what to do, baby_  
  
 **3\. Regina Spektor - Oedipus**  
 _And one morning I woke up_  
 _And I thought Oedipus, Oedipus, Oedipus, Oedipus_  
 _Then one morning I woke up and I thought Rex, Rex, Rex_  
  
 **4\. The Golden Palominos - The Ambitions Are**  
 _And this one is a fire_  
 _And that one is a flame_  
 _And this one is a spark_  
 _And that one is a match you put out in your mouth when no-one was looking_  
  
 **5\. Soft Cell - Entertain Me**  
 _Fold all your arms_  
 _And look straight ahead_  
 _At this puppet on a string_  
 _You're feeling confused_  
 _But you've made a decision:_  
 _You don't like anything_  
  
 **6\. Oingo Boingo - Nasty Habits**  
 _Do you peek at magazines_  
 _Filled with doggies and leather queens_  
 _Nasty habits, nasty habits_  
 _Tell me your secrets that no one should hear_  
 _Whisper them softly into my ear_  
  
 **7\. TNT Jackson feat. Chris Corner - You and My Pearldiver**  
 _No options, feel ashamed_  
 _Surreal and way detained_  
  
 **8\. M.I.A. - XXXO**  
 _'Cause you tweeting me like tweety bird on your iPhone_  
 _You want me - xxxo, xxxo_  
 _You want me - xxxo, xxxo_  
  
 **9\. Sneaker Pimps - Spin Spin Sugar**  
 _I want perfection - I'm real need,_  
 _I've seen attention - see through me,_  
 _Call on me - spin spin sugar_  
 _Crawl on me - spin spin sugar_  
  
 **10\. The Cooper Temple Clause - Been Training Dogs**  
 _And we're not afraid to use animals_  
 _Or anything else that'll tear itself a hole_  
 _Yeah we'll be just like dumb fucking animals_  
 _If that's the kind of game you want to play_  
  
 **11\. Moist - Silver**  
 _Come touch and feel and lick and smell_  
 _This envy that I've worn so well_  
 _Everybody wants, everybody says_  
 _Everybody begs in time_  
  
 **12\. IAMX - President (IAMX Accident Remix)**  
 _For all you lonely boys_  
 _I will be president_  
 _In all you sons of men_  
 _I can be accident_  
  
 **13\. Suicide - Rocket USA**  
 _Whole country's doing a fix_  
 _It's doomsday doomsday_  
 _Riding around, riding high_  
 _Riding around with my babe_  
  
 **14\. Aston - Smells Like Teen Spirit (Cover)**  
 _Instrumental_  
  
 **15\. I Monster - Daydream In Blue**  
 _I dream of you amid the flowers_  
 _for a couple of hours, such a beautiful day_  
 _I dream a dirty dream of you baby_  
 _You're crawling on the bathroom floor_  
  
 **16\. Nirvana - Smells Like Teen Spirit**  
 _I found it hard, it's hard to find_  
 _Oh well, whatever, never mind_  
  
 **17\. And So I Watch You From Afar - The Torch**  
 _Instrumental_  
  
 **18\. Stars - Life 2: The Unhappy Ending**  
 _Life was supposed to be a film_  
 _Was supposed to be a thriller_  
 _Was supposed to end in blood_  
 _But life could be nothing but a joke_  
 _A sentimental little con_  
  
  
BONUS TRACK:  
 **19\. Simian Mobile Disco - Audacity of Huge**  
 _I got that grape kool-aid filled swimming pool_  
 _I got those Roomba robots that clean the floor_  
 _I got that mother of pearl oyster fork for sure_  
 _I got that Tammy Faye milk money butterscotch_  
 _I got that Mama Cass you know I got that Peter Tosh_  
 _I got it all, yes it's true_  
 _So why don't I get you?_

what a shitty human being. I'm glad he's fucking dead.


End file.
